New Shropshire City
New Shropshire City, usually abbreviated just NSC, is an independent city-state located in the central-east of the known world. Still, it is the cradle of the civilized World, as well as formerly the undisputed centre of the World. Almost the entire state is one urban area. The city is divided into two cities, East and West, separated by East River. These are further divided into cities: Forest, Island, Valley and Hills in West City, and Shrewsbury, Telford, Empire, and Debter in East City. Forest City serves as the capital. To the Greater New Shropshire urban area more suburbs outside the city is reckoned. These are Orleton and Acton in Western Villages, Lyde in Eastern Desert, and Oswestry in South Sea, to raise the city population to a total of 6029. West City West City, or New Shropshire West, is the part of NSC situated to the west of East River. Regarding administration, the city is divided into four cities that each is governed by a mayor. The cities are Forest, Island, Valley and Hills. The city is often called the Old City, because of its important position in the history of the entire New Shropshire as dawn of the civilization. Forest City serves as the capital for entire NSC. 2956 people resite to the city borders. Forest City Forest City is the capital of NSC and of the Shropsherean Federation. It is located to the north of the Bay, north of Island, southeast of Hills and south of Valley. Among others, it hosts areas like Town Hall square, Hospital square and Park. 463 inhabitants. Island City Island City is the southernmost of the NSC cities, consisting of the Bay Island and the Half Island area. The city is the oldest part in New Shropshire City, and oldest existing constructions in the world lays on the west bank of East River, easternmost in the city around the city pound. The former very important H Corporation has its headquarters here. 545 inhabitants. Valley City Valley city is the northernmost of the cities, stretching from Midtown very central in the city, through North Sea road and to North Sea settlement. In addition to mainly being a residential city, the University of New Shropshire is situated here. The Olympic park lies on the west bank of East River. 948 inhabitants. Hills City Hills was the first suburb to NSC, and is today a major residential area. Still, a new more modern city centre has developed around Uphill Square. The Square Railroad Company has its headquarters here, as well as NS Cinema. Areas include the old Downhill area closest to Forest, Southhill, Hilltop and Uphill. 1000 inhabitants in total. East City East City, or New Shropshire East, is the part of NSC situated to the east of East River. Regarding administration, the city is divided into four cities that each is governed by a mayor. The cities are Shrewsbury, Telford, Empire, and Debter. The city is the more modern of the two, and Empire City is often regarded the "modern city centre" of NSC. Total of 2320 inhabitants. Shrewsbury City Shrewsbury City was the first settlement east of East River and is situated on the southern part of the eastern bank. The New Shropshire Central station lies here, the largest transportation node in the world. In addition does the G Mall Corporation and the Post Company resite around the Shrewsbury Square. To the south is the Parliament of New Shropshire, the parliament of the 2nd Shropsherean Federation. 381 inhabitants in total. Telford City Telford City is on the north part of the east bank of East River. The settlement is mainly around Olympic Square and Telford Square. The World Olympic Committee resites here. Total of 512 inhabitants. Empire City Empire City is the huge modern city centre of New Shropshire, and is home to the tallest high-rise in the world, the Empire City Building. In addition, the New Shropshire Broadcasting Corporation, the Sand Company, and Opera-Theatre Corporation resites to the city around the world's largest open floured square, the Empire City Square. Total of 996 inhabitants. Debter City Debter is a newer addition to the city, a residential suburb to the southeat. The great Eastern Park is located here. Total of 431 inhabitants. History Politics Currently, NSC is part of the 2nd Shropsherean Federation. The state makes up a fifth, together with Western Villages, Southern Sea, Eastern Desert and Northland. The Parliament of the federation is located on the sea bank of The Middle Sea in Shrewsbury City. The Capital is Forest City. Railroads NSC has a long history of transportation through the railroads, and was the first to take use of this. Though historically there have been a wide range of different trasees and stations, today NS Central stations have 8 lines going in different directions, with 12 stations inside the state. The NS railways today control all tracks and stations, except those on New Forest Line, owned by Forest rails, and Hereford Line, owned by Hererails. New Forest Line (Green) NS Central - Park - Town Hall West (- Orleton, Bayston - Wrexham - Colonial - New Forest) Hereford Line (Light blue) NS Central - Park - Island (- Hereford Main) North Line (Pink) NS Central - Park - River - Valley - Uphill (- Village - Cove) Valley Line (Red) NS Central - Park - River - Valley - North Sea South Line (Yellow) NS Central - Park - Island (- Oswestry - South Terminal) Airport express (Orange) NS Central - Parliament - Shrewsbury Airport (- South Terminal) Eastend Line (Blue) NS Central - Empire City - Debter - Flange East Line (Purple) NS Central - Empire City (- Lyde - Desert Village - East River - East plain - Eastport) Parks NSC is famous for its parks. Central Park Olympic Park Uphill Park Eastern Park Debter Park Minor Parks East Bank Park University Park Station Park North River Park